Camera Shy: SasuNaru version
by Jillkun-ness
Summary: Naruto buys a brand new camera, but who does he first test it on? Sasuke of course! My first story but in SasuNaru version.


"Camera Shy" SasuNaru version

* * *

"Finally!" Naruto shouted as he casually walked through Konoha, "I saved up enough money to buy a camera!" He exclaimed shooting his light orange digital camera to the sky.

"Naruto! Watcha got there?" called Kiba from a distance. Akamaru, Hinata and Shino followed behind him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted happily, "Check out my new camera!" Naruto held it out proudly in his hand as they admired it. "Hey! I'll take your guys' pictures!"

"S-sorry, Naruto. Kurenai-Sensei told us i-if we were late again…th-then…um…" Hinata said drifting off. Naruto pouted for a moment then smiled back understandingly.

"Oh it's okay!" Just then Sasuke happened to pass by. Naruto noticed. "I know I'll take Sasuke's picture! I'll catch him by surprise in the most weirdest face ever!" Naruto grinned with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Good luck taking his picture!" Kiba laughed, "One time the fangirls took a few pictures of him. Then they sold those pictures on E-bay and earned a whole lot of money. The village heard about it and tried to take pictures of him. Sorta like a paparazzi. Sasuke didn't like being used to get money. So he tries to avoid any pictures he can. But some people say that the money isn't the case. I heard that Sasuke avoid the pictures 'cause-Mhmph!!" A bunch of crawling insects wrapped around Kiba and his mouth, carrying him away.

"I don't think Sasuke would appreciate us giving away information of him like that. Just like Kurenai-Sensei wouldn't appreciate us being late. Again." Shino said flatly walking away. His bugs trailing right behind him. Naruto sweat dropped. He looked back at Sasuke.

"Alright! I'll definitely grab a picture!" He said with enthusiasm.

He tiptoed quietly following Sasuke. Naruto followed him all the way to the park. Sasuke stopped and just sat on a bench next to a tree. He leaned forward resting his head on his hands. 'What the heck is he doing?' Naruto thought standing behind a nearby tree. Then she saw it. Sasuke was just sitting there taking in breaths making his perfectly smooth cheeks puff up. Naruto sweat dropped. 'That's what he's doing? Oh wait! This is my chance to take a goofy picture of him!' He said looking down at his camera. He turned it on and focused it where Sasuke was sitting, but he wasn't there. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"I'm right here."

"GYYYAAAHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed and fell. He turned around seeing Sasuke glaring at him.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"U-uh, I was…um…" Suddenly, Sasuke snatched away Naruto's camera. "Hey! I just bought that camera! It's expensive!" Sasuke studied the object.

"Were you trying to take my picture?"

"Well…" Naruto nodded sheepishly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. The Uchiha extended his arm holding the camera and let it fall to the ground. Luckily, Naruto caught it before it barely touched the ground.

"What was that for?! Didn't I tell you it was expensive?!" He yelled.

"Don't take my picture." Naruto frowned.

"Geez, all I was gonna do was take a funny picture of you." He pouted,"What were you doing anyway, Sasuke?"

"Nothing…" Sasuke shot back a glare.

"Just one picture?" He pleaded.

"No, all people want to do with pictures of me is make money."

"Is that it? I won't use your picture to make money. I promise." Naruto said firmly holding his right hand above his heart and raising his left hand.

"That's not all of it."

"Hm? It's not? What else is there?"

"Hn. Nothing of your concern." He said nonchalantly walking away. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Then an idea popped up in his head and his eyes brightened. He strode over to him and pulled Sasuke into a headlock.

"Ow! Hey!" Naruto giggle.

"Aw, Is the big bad Sasuke Uchiha camera shy?" Sasuke froze in place. Naruto beamed, "Aha! I knew you're camera shy!! Sasuke Uchiha has an actual weakness!!" Sasuke harshly smacked his hand away from his face. Naruto was shocked by his actions but then again, what else was there to expect? He held back his hurt hand closely to his. "Ouch…" He whined, "Is having your picture taken that big of a deal?" He inquired. Sasuke kept his head down and replied.

"…Yes." Naruto placed his chin in his hand thinking.

"I know! I'll show you it's not that big of a deal!"

"Hn, and how are you gonna do that?" *Ka-Chak!* went the sound of the camera. Sasuke turned around seeing Naruto making a silly face and pose in front of his own camera. Once he finished he showed his picture to Sasuke.

"See!" he laughed looking at his picture.

"You look ridiculous."

"So what? It was still fun to take the picture. It captures the hilarious and fun moments and if you don't like it, you could just delete it." he smiled, "Besides, I bet you're photogenic anyway. I mean, If lots of people would want to take pictures of you, you'd have to look pretty good in pictures." Sasuke stared at him but the started to chuckle,"Hey! That speech wasn't so bad!"

"It's…hehe…not the speech." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke composed himself, "Wow, I can't believe you want a picture of me that badly. Am I that irresistible?" He smirked arrogantly. Naruto scoffed.

"Hey I only came here to get a ridiculous picture of you."

"But you got one ridiculous picture of yourself instead." He stood there agape looking back at him camera than back to Sasuke. He sneered at him.

"Why you-" He never got to finish that sentence. Sasuke pulled his arm towards him holding the camera up. *Ka-Chak!*

"Here you go." he said tossing the camera to him.

"Don't waste my pictures! I'm gonna delete this." He pressed a button which displayed the picture. What he saw was himself with a surprised look on his face looking at the camera pressed next to Sasuke. He blushed at the sight. When he looked how Sasuke turned out, he was…smiling. It wasn't a smirk, but a genuine smile. Sasuke saw the awed look on Naruto's face and smirked, "You know if you don't like it, you could just delete it." Sasuke mimicked then walked away. Naruto's face was red as a tomato, as he thought, 'But…I don't think I want to delete it…'

* * *

Jill: Um, yeah this is a SasuNaru version of the original one. It was a SasuHaru. Haruka is my OC. Should I post the actual version I wrote? Speaking of OC, I'm pretty sure Naruto and Sasuke were very OOC and I might have missed a couple of feminine words. Sorry 'bout that! Sasuke, do the disclaimer, and Naruto close it for us!

Sasuke: Jill does not own Naruto or anything that has to do with Naruto because Naruto is mine and no one else's.

Naruto: O///O R&R. Comments help Jill get over her worries!


End file.
